<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Collection of Fem Maylor One Shots by parallel_crooked_lines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763144">A Collection of Fem Maylor One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines'>parallel_crooked_lines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem Classic Rock One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Maylor - Freeform, fem maylor, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of one shots of fem maylor. I only take requests on tumblr so i might take a while updating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor, Brianna May/Regina Taylor, Fem Brian May/Fem Roger Taylor, Maylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem Classic Rock One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Collection of Fem Maylor One Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>requested by @benniejaymercury on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light was bright and it shone on Regina's beautiful blond hair. Her face was gorgeous in the early morning light.</p><p>"Wakey wakey" Brianna said teasingly to Regina.</p><p>Regina groaned and yawned and opened her eyes slowly. She looked over at her girlfriend, who's bushy black hair was sweet in the late morning light.</p><p>Brianna leaned over and kissed Regina softly on the cheek. Regina giggled as Brianna's hair tickled the side of her neck.</p><p>Regina looked upwards and Brianna kissed her on the lips several times. They giggled for no other reason than being ridiculously in love with each other.</p><p>"How much you wanna bet I love you?" Asked Regina with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"Oh I don't know. A lot I guess?" Brianna teased.</p><p>Regina giggled. "Well you're not wrong. I do love you a whole lot Bri"</p><p>"And I love you a whole lot as well Reg" Brianna replied.</p><p>They kissed again. But that kiss could never explain how much they loved each other. Simple words could never, ever, explain that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>